


Goodbyes

by snowdrops



Series: writing with snowdrops (dgm) [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, DGM Hallow Countdown, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/snowdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four three-sentence stories centred on the theme of "Goodbye" for the fourth day of DGM Hallow Countdown on Tumblr.</p><p>
  <b>i. without a second glance, without another word<br/>ii. immortalized in ink <br/>iii. end of the road, but <br/>iv. in the skies we will meet again </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Laven - requested by badlydrawnsmolkrory  
> Marie/Miranda - requested by nouilleverte  
> Yulma - requested by transjohnnygill
> 
> I didn't get to fill the prompts for the first two days of DGMHC, and I can't guarantee I'll be able to continue this streak of motivation. Nonetheless, I wanted some writing practice outside of my own otps and wanted to work my rusty brain.

**i. without a second glance, without another word**

She’s not looking at him when he stands to leave, the silence a heavy weight in the air.

He’s wearing a thin grey shirt she’s never see him wear before, and his headband and scarf are both nowhere to be seen; he picks up his satchel and slings it over his shoulder as he turns away.

There is no tearful farewell or final hug – they don’t say goodbye and she doesn’t watch his tall, lanky figure leave – but when she returns to her room she finds a black bandana and worn scarf folded neatly on her bed.

* * *

 

**ii. immortalized in ink**

The thick liquid covering his hands reminds him of ink, but it’s not, because the light in Allen’s eyes is fading fast and the red stain just keeps growing bigger and bigger with every struggling breath Allen tries to heave.

Red reminds him of mistakes – the old panda used to mark out all the errors in his records in bright red ink, make him redo and rewrite them when he was younger, but as he grew older the number of red parts decreased until his records were clean of any offending marks.

He’s not going to make any more mistakes, he swears to himself as he clutches on to the pale boy lying in his arms –

“Allen, I –”

The boy looks up and smiles (so weakly, but oh, so brightly), and Lavi doesn’t bother fighting back the tears.  

* * *

 

**iii. end of the road, but**

It’s sunrise and the grey forbidding building that they have called home for the past few years looks strangely homely even as they look at it, bags in hand and coats turned up.

“Let’s go,” Marie whispers gently; Miranda nods, and they both give the building a deep, final bow.

They are gone from the town by the end of the day, ready to start a new life.

* * *

 

**iv. in the skies we will meet again**

_au where kanda and alma both kill each other in almageddon arc and lie dying together because w h y no t_

They are lying next to each other on the ground, the smell of iron and sound of harsh breathing surrounding them – they both know they’re beyond saving now, this is the end for them.

“Y-Yuu,” Alma tries, gathering every ounce of strength he has left just to form the words; Kanda tilts his head towards him, body burning with pain from his injuries.

“At least this time we get to die together,” Alma rasps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble set~ 3 days more to Hallow!


End file.
